henrydangerfandomcom-20200223-history
Green Fingers
Green Fingers is the fifteenth episode of the third season of Henry Danger. It premiered on April 22, 2017 to an audience of 1.83 million viewers. Plot Henry goes downstairs to the living room. He sees Kris and Jake, who are both sick. Henry is sick as well. Jake still wants to go play in a Dad-minton tournament (badminton for dads) and Piper, who is also sick, wants to go to the GloZell music festival. However, Kris says that they can't go and Henry can't go to work either. Henry goes onto the porch , turns on his watch and tells Ray that he can't go to work. Ray tells him that if he didn't go to work, Ray would go to his house and talk to his mom about it. Henry is convinced and goes to the Man Cave. Charlotte is also sick and then, Schwoz shows up with a plate of cupcakes. He offers it to everyone and when Henry goes to take one, Schwoz screams and drops the plate. Schwoz runs to the back room and gets a gas mask. He explains that he wanted to be famous by curing a horrible disease. He decided to do this by creating a horrible disease and as Henry, Charlotte, and Jasper went to his lab, they had gotten the disease. Henry had then given the disease to his family due to how contagious it was. Schwoz knows that they have the disease because their fingers were turning green. However, they then notice that Jasper doesn't have the disease. Schwoz scans him and determines that he is disease-free. Ray tells them that they have to remain quarantined in Henry's home. Ray, however, thinks that he won't be affected by the disease because he is indestructible and doesn't normally get sick, however he looks at his fingers however and sees that they are turning green, like Henry and Charlotte's. Ray, Charlotte, Schwoz, and Henry go to Henry's house and see that Jake, Kris, and Piper's fingers are all turning green as well. Schwoz, wearing a blonde wig, tells them that they have to stay in the house in order to avoid contaminating the rest of Swellview. Bork remains at the door to make sure they don't leave. Schwoz then goes back to the Man cave to examine Jasper's blood. He takes a gallon of blood from him and sees that it could cure the disease. He determines that a gallon of blood could cure two people. However, they needed to cure six, so Jasper would need to give three gallons of blood. At home, Charlotte, Ray, and the Hart family are getting more sick by the minute as more of their fingers begin to turn green. Schwoz finishes taking blood from Jasper and makes the cure. Ray then finds that he is unable to open his mouth. Henry tells him that Schwoz had said one of the final symptoms of the disease was lockjaw, and that was why Ray couldn't open his mouth. Schwoz then shows up with enough cure for everyone and they all drink it. Eventually, their fingers come back to their normal color. Piper then takes the keys and goes out to the car so Kris and Jake can drive her to see GloZell. Henry, Charlotte, and Ray, angry with Schwoz for almost killing them with a disease, put him in a shopping cart and push it into the road. Cast Main Cast *Jace Norman as Henry Hart (Kid Danger) *Cooper Barnes as Ray Manchester (Captain Man) *Sean Ryan Fox as Jasper Dunlop *Riele Downs as Charlotte Page *Ella Anderson as Piper Hart Recurring Cast *Michael D. Cohen as Schwoz Schwartz *Jeffrey Nicholas Brown as Jake Hart *Kelly Sullivan as Kris Hart Minor Cast *William Romeo as Bork Quotes Trivia *The part were Jasper gives Schwoz his blood is similar to what Tori did in the Victorious episode "Tori Gets Stuck." *Piper wanting to go to GloZella would make sense since Henry Danger is in the same universe as Game Shakers and GloZell appears in one episode. *This episode is similar to the Zoey 101 episode "Quarantine", where a science experiment goes wrong and infects the main characters, leading to them being quarantined. *Schwoz's disease is similar to the fake skin disease called dermatemeculitis that Megan tricks Drake into thinking he has in the Drake & Josh episode "Mindy Loves Josh". This disease colors one's hands and feet green, similar to how Schwoz's disease colors one's fingers green. *This is the sixth time Henry and Ray wasn't seen as Captain Man and Kid Danger. *This is Bork's first and only appearance in Season 3. *This is the fourth episode to feature an eight-minute cold open. *This is the first episode we see most of the main cast sick, excluding Piper, who was sick in Ox Pox, and Jasper, who was immune to the disease. *This is the second episode to feature a disease. The first being Ox Pox. *The breathing in Schwoz and Bork's gas helmets are similar to Darth Vader's breathing. *This episode is similar to the Phil of the Future episode, Ill of the Future, where Phil and his family have a disease that turns them green. *Jasper is the only one of the main cast who we haven't seen sick. *Both this episode and Ox Pox are the fifteenth episodes of their respective seasons, and both focus on a finding a cure for a disease. *Schwoz makes a reference to The Ren & Stimpy Show, when he says "Jane, stop this crazy thing," after being pushed in the cart. The quote originally was in the Ren & Stimpy episode "The Big Shot", and even was used in the original ending outro of The Jetsons. *This marks Kris' third and final appearance in Season 3. Goofs *Schwoz takes three gallons of blood from Jasper. However, humans only have a little more than a gallon of blood in their bodies and if Schwoz had taken all of it, he realistically should have died as a result. *Ray, Charlotte, and the Hart family have to stay in the house to avoid contaminating the citizens of Swellview. But since Henry, Ray, and Charlotte already went outside to go to work and return to Henry's house, they should have already contaminated people. *If Henry infected his family with the disease as he was with them all the time, Charlotte should have infected her family as well. *Ray drank the cure, but he couldn't move his mouth. *Piper attempts to drive herself to GloZella, but her parents chase after her, saying she's too young to drive. However, Piper is technically legally allowed to drive as she still owns the driver's license that was mistakenly given to her in Grave Danger. International Premieres *September 22, 2017 (United Kingdom) *November 22, 2017 (Denmark) *August 4, 2017 (Latin America) *eptember 4, 2017 (Spain) *August 12, 2017 (Brasil) *September 10, 2017 (Poland) *July 12, 2017 (Italy) *February 16, 2018 (France) Image Gallery Video Gallery Category:Season 3 Category:Season 3 episodes Category:Episodes Category:Episode Guide Category:Aired episodes Category:Episodes aired in 2017